A Loving Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the son of Hades, Zeus, Neptune, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Hecate, Persephone, Hera, Nyx and Eris. His parents drop him at the Dursley's in favour of his younger half brothers and sisters. His parents end up going to Harry and setting him on a course for Camp Half-Blood. What will happen when it is time for Harry to go to Hogwarts?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am upset at the moment my Nan has been diagnosed with Lymph Node and Bowel Cancer also she needs a heart valve replacement. so please send good messengers my families way**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the son of Hades, Zeus, Neptune, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Hecate, Persephone, Hera, Nyx and Eris. His parents drop him at the Dursley's in favour of his younger half brothers and sisters. His parents end up going to Harry and setting him on a course for Camp Half-Blood. What will happen when it is time for Harry to go to Hogwarts?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry remembered the night the Voldemort destroyed his chances of having a normal life with his mortal parents. He was a septuplets to Charlus Sirius Potter, Ignotus Remus, Euphemia Lillian, Iolanthe Marlene, Dorea Amelia and Rosalina Alice and when Voldemort came he stunned his father and through their mother aside and casted the killing curse on Harry but it rebounded. Harry was marked by the killing curse and Charlus, Euphemia, Iolanthe, Dorea and Rosalina by ceiling tile. When Harry came too his siblings where being hailed the children who lived.

That was the day they sent him to the Dursley's. Having thought he was a squib and his siblings where more powerful then him.

Harry had been beaten up and his left eye, arm and leg was ruined and was unconscious when he was picked up from the Dursley's and taken away. He was taken straight to Apollo who healed his broken bones and internal bleeding and Trivia gave him a blood replenisher. Apollo and Hephaestus made Harry a magical eye, arm and leg with the help of Trivia.

Harry wakes up confused about where he was. There were five girls near him four his age and one older and the others were adults.

"Who are you?" Harry asks

"I am Hades. King of the Underworld. God of the Dead and Wealth", Hades says

"I am his wife Persephone. Queen of the Underworld. Goddess of Springtime, Flowers and Vegetation"

"I am Zeus. King of the Skies and Olympus. God of the Sky, Honour, Justice, Rain and Lightning"

"I am his wife Hera. Queen of the Skies and Olympus. Goddess of Marriage, Home, Childbirth and Family", Hera says

"I am Neptune in this form is Roman. King of Atlantis and the Seas. God of the Seas, Earthquakes, Horses, Hurricanes and Storms"

"I am Salacia in this form is Roman. Queen of Atlantis and the Seas. Goddess of Fish, Seals and Springs", Salacia says

"I am Apollo. God of the Sun, Archery, Light, Prophecy, Art, Music, Poetry and Healing", Apollo says

"I am Artemis. Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood, Forests, Hills and Archery", Artemis says

"I am Athena. Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Arts, Crafts and Reason", Athena says

"I am Hestia. Goddess of Health, Home and Family", Hestia says

"I am Hermes. God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads, Merchants, Trade, Sports, and Border Crossing", Hermes says

"I am Trivia in this form which is Roman. Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, and the Mist", Trivia says

"I am Nyx. Goddess of Night", Nyx says

"I am Eris. Goddess of Chaos and Stifle", Eris says

"We are your parents", Hades says

"You can't be. My parents are James and Lily Potter they abandoned me here", Harry says having a photographic memory was a curse sometimes

"They are your mortal parents. We gave our essence for one child out of your septuplets. And that is you", Hera says

"Why do you want me?" Harry asks

"Your our son and we love you. You shouldn't have been dumped at the Dursley's by those foolish mortals. But they entered you in a betrothal contract without realising you are the oldest of the Septuplets", Artemis says

"What does that mean?" Harry asks

"I am Fleur Delacour. Your parents signed a contract with mine. I am 3 years older and a Veela", Fleur says

"This is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona. Daphne Greengrass who is a daughter of Aphrodite and Tracey Davis daughter of Fortuna and they are your age and Zoe Nightshade the Fates told us you three are meant to be soulmates and will be immortal at your 18th birthday. You will be trained to be a hero of Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and my Camp", Artemis says

"So I am loved?" Harry asks

"Yes. You are the Prince of the Skies, Underworld, Seas and Olympus. You are gifted with all our powers and you will be a great god with your brides at your side", Zeus says

"Will I get to know you all as my mothers and fathers?" Harry asks

"Of course Chap", Apollo says

"You are different from Demigods. You're a godling. But when your 11 you will be going to Hogwarts. You will train from here to be the person you need to be for Hogwarts", Trivia says

Hades looks at that scar and feels something off about it. Hades puts his hand on the scar and pulls and causes Harry to scream. Artemis and Hera hug him till Hades had a black mass out of the scar.

Hades swears as Apollo and Trivia heal Harry.

"What is it?" Hermes asks

"A Horcrux. I owe Herpo the Foul more punishment for lying about the notes to these things", Hades says pissed

"How many of those?" Zeus asks

"6. This one was accidental. Probably on the night he tried to kill James and Lily Potter", Hades replies

"What is a Horcrux?" Aphrodite asks

Hades explains and Aphrodite has to go and throw up. Hades puts the mass in a compass so when Harry was old enough he could go on a quest to find the others.

Harry wakes and the gods gift him with weapons for his needed training. They said they would spend a month each teaching him his powers.

Hades sent for his older son to draw up papers for him to be Harry's legal Magical Guardian. Severus arrived surprised that Harry Potter was his little brother. He was furious at Lily for what she put Harry through. Even Severus could see Harry's scars. And his magical eyes was very noticeable, along with his limbs. They made it so Severus was his magical guardian with the Delacour's a second.

They told him after a month on Mount Olympus he was to make his way to Camp Half-Blood with the knowledge he had on weapons he started his journey. Daphne was with him. Tracey was at Camp Jupiter and Fleur was in France. But they would be spending a lot of time together.

His parents told him is strong scent was caused by having more then one parent. He faced the python of legend and came out on top. He managed to take a cab most of the way to camp and used the Mist to make him look older. He arrived at Camp Half-Blood later that say he climbed the hill and went through the arch. He saw a camp full of children. Some where his age or older.

"Hello I am Chiron young heros who might you be?" Chiron asks

"I am Daphne Greengrass", Daphne replies

"I am Harry Potter", Harry replies

Suddenly symbols appear above Daphne and Harry making everyone gasp at how many symbols where above Harry's head.

Chiron announces them and asks Harry which cabin he would be sleeping in. Harry chose Hera's. And he would begin his training in weapons and his powers. And it would he 7 years before he would go to Hogwarts…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
